russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Balitaan
Balitaan was the flagship morning newscast broadcast of People's Television Network Channel 4 in the Philippines and aired also on PTV provincial TV stations nationwide; It is aired weekdays from 5:30 am to 7:00 am (UTC +8), it is anchored by Audrey Gorriceta and Vivienne Gulla. Balitaan's format consists of national news, local news, foreign, sports, entertainment news (the only PTV-produced newscast to do so) and special interviews. Manila Broadcasting Company DZRH DZRH Logos DZRH Personnel Gising Pilipinas Headline 33 DZRH News Television Test Card People's Television Network Studio 23 Logos ABS-CBN Sports and Action Airing history As part of PTV's 39th year anniversary in the broadcast industry, Balitaan premiered last January 7, 2013, occupying the one of the replacement of the short-lived morning show Metro One's previous timeslot. Metro One News segment anchor Audrey Gorrieta together with the former RPN news reporters Pircelyn Pialago and Vivienine Gulla led the anchormen of the morning newscast. Dina Paguibitan, Sam Ramirez, Cheska Aguiluz, Julius Disamburun, Fred Monteza, and Jackie Say were the first reporters of the newscast. On January 14, 2013, serving a pre-programming to the network's morning show Good Morning Boss. On April 1, 2013, this will be added its news desk by sitting. On June 2, 2013, Balitaan revealed their new logo, OBB with 3D computer-animated and opening titles. Emil Carreon who has duties as the executive producer of the program joined the anchors in 2013 as the segment host of Editoryal and Interviews segment. PTV ARMM Bureau Chief Bro. Hajji Munir Jannaral's program segment Salam started in January 2014 as part of the campaign on the peace process in the Bangsamoro region. As of June 2, 2014, in line with their 40th anniversary in the Philippine television industry, Balitaan together with PTV's newscasts (PTV Newsbreak, News@1, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News) reformatted with a brand new studio set, new graphic designs and new titlecards when eventually in stand-up for opening before the headlines and closing, and which after that, sitting the news desk. Manila Broadcasting Company DZRH Logos DZRH DZRH News Television Test Card DZRH Personnel DZRH-News-Television DZRH Studio 23 Logos ABS-CBN Sports and Action Anchors *Audrey Gorriceta (2013-2014) *Vivienine Gulla (2013-2014) 'Segment anchors' *Marjolee Carpio - MMDA Traffic Report *Jesy Basco - weather anchor for Panahon.TV *Emil Carreon - Editoryal *Bro. Hajji Munir Jannaral - Salam: Daan tungo sa Kaunlaran at Kapayapaan *Julius Disamburun 'Former' *Pircelyn Pialago (2013-2014) *Hajji Kaamiño - MMDA Traffic Report as Mr. Traffic Reporter (2013-2014) *Benj Bondoc - MMDA Traffic Report (2013-2014) *April Enerio - weather anchor for Panahon.TV (2013) *Aubrey Ner - weather anchor for Panahon.TV (2013-2014) Segment *'On the Road' - Traffic Update *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast *'Kalakalan' - Business and Economy News *'Balitang Panlalawigan' - Provincial News *'GloBalita' - Foreign News *'Sports Ngayon' - Sports News *'Intriga Balitaan' - Entertainemnt News References See also *PTV turning 39ers to have more shows *List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network shows Category:People's Television Network Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Filipino-language television programs